pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intention of the Abyss
The Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as The Will of the Abyss) was a being created when a human named Alice was taken as the vessel of The Core of the Abyss after being born within the Abyss alongside her twin, Alice. Growing up alongside a minor doll-like Chain named Oz, The Intention eventually copied his ability to switch his consciousness between his 1st Dimension and Abyss-bound bodies, using her connection with Alice in order to switch bodies and experience the 1st Dimension herself. Soon enough, Alice came into contact with a man named Jack Vessalius - who would later go on to form a close bond with The Intention - though she'd be completely oblivious to Jack's dark agenda. Devoted to Jack, The Intention agreed to transform Oz into a Chain capable of severing the Chains of the World, being of the belief that Jack was going to do so in order to come visit her in person. After Jack's plan failed due to intervention by Oswald and Alice, The Intention had to suffer through Alice committing suicide in order to prevent Jack from furthering his plans. Believing this not to be enough, The Intention tried instead to use Oz's powers to destroy her memories so that she'd never seek out Jack again. While things did not end the way they were planned, The Intention's memories were successfully destroyed. Soon after, The Intention encountered a Child of Ill Omen named Kevin Legnard who vowed to fulfill her wish if she would change the past for him. Complying, The Intention asked Legnard to destroy her and save Alice - revealing that she was tired of feeling so lonely and that she just wanted to be set free. Although it took over 100 years, The Intention's wish was on its way to being fulfilled, as it had been passed on to Oz - who was also seeking to prevent the destruction of the world by Jack's hand, once again. In the end, Oz formed a Contract with The Intention and used his power as B-Rabbit to destroy her existence, sending her into The Rule of 100 Cycles and finally setting her soul free, just as she'd always wanted. Appearance The Intention of the Abyss, when in human form, appears almost completely identical to Alice, but white. She wears an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. In the anime, she wears two separate black strings that are tied to each of her wrists. Sometimes she appears in the form of a white rabbit doll with huge, crazed eyes, a white dress, blue capelet and a blue bow. Jack said that while Alice was the Intention she held either a white rabbit doll or Cheshire and wore light colored dresses. She was also easily driven to tears and not as wild and rough as Alice. Personality The Intention of the Abyss is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. While she bears a striking resemblance to Levi, The Intention inherited Lacie's damaged personality when she was a child as they both danced in the raining blood and they both often shifts emotions, often unnerving those who were with them. They both also seem to be rather forgetful. This could be because they were both under extreme stress and pressure. However, Lacie was able to break out of that crazy shell by appreciating the beauty of the world around her, but the Intention has not reached this self acceptance just yet. Despite having most of Lacie's personality, The Intention also received bits of her father's personality. Levi can talk extraordinarily bluntly and coldly, and yet cheerfully, demonstrated when he was informing Lacie of her demise. The Intention also masks her venomous words with sweetness, and talks in a cheerful, crazed yet som ewhat childish tone, seen when she mocked Kevin Legnard. Before the Tragedy of Sablier she was lonely, just like Alice was, and rarely smiled. She was ecstatic whenever she could explore outside the Abyss and spend time with Jack. When the physical form of Alice in the tower wore light coloured dresses and had a gentle and easily frightened personality, she was under the control of the Intention of the Abyss. Ep22 - close up the intention inside alice anime.png|Close-up of The Intention-inside-Alice face TheIntentioninsidealicebodymetjack.png|The Intention-inside-Alice and Cheshire meet with Jack for the first time TheIntentioninsidealiceworelegantdress.png|The Intention-inside-Alice in the tower TheIntentioninsidealiceholdsabunchoflower.png|The Intention-inside-Alice in the tower TheIntentioninsidealicebodydrinksacupoftea.png|The Intention-inside-Alice in the tower drinks a cup of tea Ep15 - the intention inside alice in oz memory.png|The Intention-inside-Alice in Oz memory; when he's still a rabbit toy Ep22 - the intention inside alice with jack.png|The Intention-inside-Alice with Jack TheIntentioninsidealicewaitingjackscoming.png|The Intention-inside-Alice waiting for Jack's coming Ep22 - cheshire and the intention.png|The Intention-inside-Alice with Cheshire as original black cat TheIntentioninsidealicefearwithvincent.png|The Intention-inside-Alice feared with Vincent before Tragedy of Sablier occured Overtime, from being so lonely, she has come to no longer desire being the Intention of the Abyss and has asked Break to save her and Alice, showing that despite being cruel to people she does truly care about others besides herself. She appeared to be somewhat more stable and nice prior to the events of 100 years ago. She is also shown heartbroken when witnessing Alice stabbing herself, and apologized over and over for hurting her indirectly. This shows that the Intention never hated Alice, and instead continues to care for Alice so much. Mannerism While Alice great resembles like Lacie (especially in appearance), The Intention great resembles like Levi (also especially in appearance). Following Lacie with her ladylike style in front of Jack; The Inte EmotionalTheIntention.png|An irritant The Intention with Vincent... HystericalTheIntention.png|.. The Intention's crying hysterically.. TheIntentionsconsider.png|.. and the Dolls calmed down The Intention ntion appears to be a ]]princess-like figure with her girly, graceful, cheerful and soft-speaking style. But as previously described; The Intention inherited some Lacie's personality traits such as dancing in blood, having damaged personalities and constant mood swings, made she sometimes also appears frightening to other people. Besides sometimes easy make someone frightening, herself also easily frightened by something. She also dislike when other people interrupts her 'interest' conversation with someone or she will do something to the people who interrupted, as shown when she used her power of Abyss to destroys Albus who interrupted her conversation with Kevin. As shows in the series; when she is feel very disturbed, especially by Vincent, firstly she will shows a teribble anger to her interlocutor, and finally she will become very histerical. If her Dolls are in the place, the Dolls will calming down of her with any way. But it is all later changed, prior The Tragedy of Sablier occured. The Intention more stable and nice to controls her emotion, as shows when she meets Alice again and tells Alice about the memories. When she was talking fiercely with Kevin about death of TheIntentioninsidealicebodydrinksacupoftea.png|The Intention-inside-Alice drinks a cup of tea with Jack at The Tower Whitealice'steapartyinanime.png|"Alice's tea party!" TheIntentioninsidealiceholdsabunchoflower.png|The Intention cheerful personality could seen in this scene, with her favor of flower colours TheIntentionsurroundingkevin2.png|The Intention's loves to dancing, which shown when she explains furthermore about Abyss to Kevin while dancing... TheIntentiondancingwithCheshireintheanime.png|.. and The Intention dancing merrily in Albus' blood rain with Cheshire and her Dolls Ep22 - the intention and her light rabbitoy.png|The Intention hugs her equipment, a white-blue rabbit doll Sinclair Family, we can look carefully that she has somewhat similar style with Alice when both of the two in fierce conversation with their interlocutor. She was considered as the most feminine style woman characters in the series, as shows spesifically with her caring of her Dolls, her loves with tea party, dancing even in the blood rain, flowers especially roses and her like of light-pastel colours which she applies to her outfits. But at the same, The Intention probably also had an extreme fondness with something with strong red colours, such as blood. Abilities and Powers Governing the Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. She also is able to destroy chains at will, like how she destroyed Albus in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself to exist in the human-world. Body Switching: She was able to switch bodies with her twin sister Alice while she was alive. However, it is unknown if Alice inhabited in the white haired Alice's body. On the title page for Retrace LXXIII: A note, white-haired Alice is in her sister's body but her body appears to be vacant or asleep. Control Over All Fabric of Existence: As stated by white haired Alice in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos, the Abyss's power can transform humans into chains, present willpower to the unwilling, and control all time that has passed and control their dimension" universe/multiverse" in essence, existence itself. Also, she stated it was like a small world's ranged map.The thing chains promise to potential contractors is that they will change the past for them. However, only the Intention of Abyss has ever been seen doing such a thing. She managed to change the fate of the Sinclair family for Kevin Legnard (Xerxes Break) in exchange for Break to protect Alice and to grant her wish, but it still did not end well for the family. Creating Chains: Due to the fact that the white haired Alice is the vessel for the Core of the Abyss within her, she is able to create chains and even destroy them. She turned a tiny black rabbit doll that was always with her and her sister and had an existence created by the Abyss, into the most powerful destructive chain there is, Oz the B-Rabbit. Also, it seems that all chains obey the white haired Alice's will as chains like Humpty Dumpty in Retrace LIX: Couldn't Put Humpty Dumpty Together screeched," Let's eat the Black Rabbit... The Will of the Abyss." Creating an Ectoplasmic Form: In Retrace 76: Alice&Oz, she and her sister Alice create an ectoplasmic form of their souls after leaving Alice's physical body to get a hold of Oz. 'Godlike: '''The Core of the Abyss was the sentient entity that existed before all things within the empty void. The Core of the Abyss can be seen as God within the Pandora Hearts series. Then, the Core of the Abyss proceeded to create all things such as, all of existence, the Abyss:" The Golden Paradise: it's implied that the Abyss served as Heaven, in where souls would be guided by the Core of the Abyss into reincarnation, however this is before the Core of the Abyss merged with the white haired Alice to make the entity known as" The Will of the Abyss." It's stated by Levis"Glen" in Retrace LXVII: Lacie, that the Abyss" Glen is referring to the Core of the Abyss" is the Beginning and End of All Things, further illustrating that the Core of the Abyss is God. Due to that fact, white haired Alice can be seen as Godlike due to the fact that she merged with the Core of the Abyss. '''Omniscient: '''Due to the fact, that white haired Alice is merged with the Core of the Abyss, who is basically God, it can be said that Alice is Omniscient by default and Omnipresent. Also, it's stated by Duke Rufus Barma in Retrace XXIX: Rufus Barma, that the Abyss is " All Knowing" as the Abyss records all moments that occur in their world's "existence" making it Omniscient. Equipment Along the series, The Intention has a white-blue rabbit doll which enchanced by her power as her equipment. Quotes *"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I have many different dolls ready for you, I do! Let's play with them shall we? We'll talk until we get sleepy and.. And... Okay? So please...my beloved."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' * "Bye bye, Chesire" *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''"I hate Glen, because he tries to take 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too and Vincent. I hate anyone who dares to get close to 'him'."'' *''"Didn't you know? 'The power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains. It grants will to those without life. And ... because it is linked to all flows of time'.. the Abyss is a dimension that can rule over such beings."'' *''"Oh ahaha! But everyone died, didn't they? They were killed while you were away. You could not protect them. Though they were precious to you... you could not save them ! '...Is that not why you've come here? To save the lives of those people?"'' *''"Those who come to the Abyss are all the same. They're all desperate to get something back. But everyone goes mad partway. It seems being with the dear dollies - the Chains - is no good for them... Fu fu.. but you were different. You didn't lose yourself, not even at the end."'' *''" 'For the sake of those people.. For the sake of my Lord... I shall try to turn back time,' you declared. And you killed so many, many people. What a fool you were!"'' *''"I found him! Oz! Please bring this to that man. This is the only thing I managed to salvage from the darkness.. A shard of Lacie's memories.. her feelings. I think she would have wanted that man to see them."'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" (seeing Alice kill herself) *"I'm sorry Alice! I'm so sorry!" *"Let's destroy...my memories." *"Alice...I think the Core was not trying to protect me, but was trying to protect both of us. If you had continued to use the power of B-rabbit you had stolen, your soul wouldn't have been able to take it and you would've been crushed by its power." *"You're going, then?" * ''Someone is singing, I know this song. It's a soft, sad melody that wrings my heart, a song that someone used to sing to us... a long long time ago. Hey...who are you? * This is what I have wished for. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I don't want to lose anything else. So, please understand. * Yeah, I understand. I know you're calling my name. I know you're thinking of me, and crying for me. * My dear nameless you... Thank you for being with us all this time. And sorry for not being able to stay with you from now on. * Cheshire...! Aahh... you've got scratches all over you! I'm sorry I didn't notice you until now... You were always protecting me, weren't you? I love you so much, Cheshire. Let's go together. Appearances Trivia * The inspiration for the Intention and Alice comes from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. Alice is based off of the Red Queen in both clothing style (dark colours such as red) and personality as the Red Queen was clever and spiteful. The Intention is based off of the White Queen, wearing white clothing to mirror Alice, as well as through her personality which is more docile, feminine and soft spoken. However their mother, Lacie, is more closer to the Red Queen Given that Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis's novel. The Intention is most likely based on Alice's sister as well as the White Queen. * In the first chapter, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss as she mentioned that they always played there. This could refer to either Jack Vessalius or Oz when he was her rabbit doll. However, when the memory of Alice threatened to kill him, it may have signified Alice, who in the beginning of Retrace 78: Decision, told Jack that she'd never forgive him. *It's revealed in Chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wanted to remain as the Intention of the Abyss anymore and to save Alice. As she cares about Alice. * In Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz it is revealed that all the memories that were scattered in the real world were the Intention's memories instead of Alice's. She chose to destroy her memories so that she will never seek out Jack again for making her sister and Oz suffer. * Even though her name is Alice, she is mainly called Alyss by fans to not mix her up with her sister also named Alice. Alyss comes from her other name Intention of the Abyss. However, Alyss is not the official way to spell her name. She is also nicknamed White Alice or Alice of the Abyss as well. * Her sister is the opposite of her when it comes to Jack and Oswald. The Intention prefers Jack's company and dislikes Oswald, while Alice prefers being around Oswald and dislikes Jack. * Her zodiac sign is cancer. * Her physical age is not even given. However, fans assume her being 13-14. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Terms